Paul
The Walking Dead Paul was an African American male, who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. He was a survivor of the zombie outbreak and took up residence in the town of Woodbury, which was under the leadership of a man known as the Governor. Paul served as one of the Governor's soldiers and was one of those who accompanied the Governor on a massive assault on the West Georgia Correctional Facility. After the group was forced to retreat, they stopped to rest, at which point several of the Woodbury residents, including Paul, expressed their displeasure of being manipulated into killing people. Enraged by this seeming act of betrayal, the Governor opened fire on the dissenters with an assault rifle. Paul was one of those who was shot and killed. Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Casualties Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 casualties Category:Deceased Characters Category:2013 character deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death Other characters * Paul - Boyfriend of Annie Brackett in Halloween (1978). Behind the scenes; voiced by John Carpenter * Paul Allen - A supporting character featured in The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll. * Paul Ames - A supporting character featured in Werewolf of London. * Paul Freedman - Boyfriend of Annie Brackett in Halloween (2007). Killed by Michael Myers. * Paul Grogan - Character from Piranha. * Paul Holt - A main character from Friday the 13th Part 2. * Paul Jayko - A minor character from 30 Days of Night. * Paul Leahy - A Jigsaw victim from Saw. * Paul Rigas - Mad scientist character from Man Made Monster. * Paul Rodman - A minor character featured in Swamp Thing comic books. * Paul Stoddard - A minor character from the original Dark Shadows TV series. Actors * Paul A. Partain - Played Franklin Hardesty in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. * Paul Aratow - Co-director of Doctor Dracula. * Paul Bartel - Actor from Piranha and A Bucket of Blood. * Paul Blackthorne - Played Christian Harper on The Gates. * Paul Birchard - Actor from 1408. * Paul Grenier - Played Mrs. Gray's boyfriend in A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Paul Gross - Played Darryl Van Horne in Eastwick. * Paul Horn - Actor from A Bucket of Blood * Paul Kasey - Played an infected in 28 Days Later. * Paul Kampf - Played Officer Lowery in Rob Zombie's Halloween. * Paul Kember - Played Sergeant McManus in An American Werewolf in London. * Paul Linke - Played Bruce Smith in Motel Hell. * Paul Massie - Played Henry Jekyll in The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll. * Paul Rudd - Played adult Tommy Doyle in Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers. Production Crew * Paul A. Edwards - Director on The Gates. * Paul Baxley - Stunt coordinator and actor on episodes of Kolchak: The Night Stalker. * Paul Fox - Director on episodes of Lost Girl. * Paul Freeman - Producer on the Halloween film series. * Paul Haslinger - Composer on Underworld. * Paul Kohner - Producer on the Spanish versions of The Cat Creeps and Drácula * Paul McCollough - Composer, cinematographer and editor on FleshEater and the 1990 remake of Night of the Living Dead. * Paul Pesce - Director on [[From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter and Lost Boys: The Tribe. * Paul Sarony - Was an executive producer on She-Wolf of London. * Paul Tamasy - Co-writer of the "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" episode of Kindred: The Embraced. * Paul W.S. Anderson - Director/producer on the Resident Evil film series.